Pour toujours et à jamais
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il y a une bête – un monstre – une créature – qui se cache en nous, qui se cache au plus profond de ce même corps dans lequel je m'enfonce – me perds – perds mon humanité une fois de plus... Heiwajimacest, thèmes dérangeants, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Pour toujours et à jamais  
><em>**Genre: **_Prose poétique, angst, romance (le train-train habituel finalement)  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour inceste, homosexualité, dépression, mélancolie peut-être, luxure, écriture spéciale, etc.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Kasuka._

**Note: **_Et voilà le premier Heiwajimacest du fandom francophone! Alors, vous noterez que j'ai encore mis poétique comme genre, parce que ce texte est vraiment plus poétique (voire métaphorique) que réellement explicite. On devine malgré tout assez facilement ce qui se passe, et de par la thématique plutôt sombre, je considère qu'il mérite vraiment sa cote._

_Ensuite, Océan mer, d'Alessandro Baricco (roman complètement fabuleux, fantastique, vraiment trop magnifique), m'a grandement inspiré la forme même du texte. Pour le thème, il s'agit de ma propre inspiration._

_Sinon, c'est du point de vue de Shizuo, ça se passe au même moment que la série, et je crois que tout est là. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce texte un peu particulier..._

_Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'adore les reviews!_

* * *

><p>Il y a une lumière – une lumière sale – salie pour toujours, une pénombre ombragée – une clarté sombre – une absence de <em>véritable<em> lumière causée par des rideaux trop lourds – trop opaques – qui laissent malgré tout filtrer une lumière grise – terne – une lumière sans éclat qui éclaire tout autant qu'elle plonge dans les ténèbres cette pièce maudite de laquelle je ne peux plus sortir, de laquelle je ne veux plus sortir, dans laquelle je me suis emprisonné de mon propre accord, de mon propre gré et avec un enthousiasme que rien n'aurait tari, ce piège dans lequel je me suis moi-même plongé et qui lentement se referme sur moi.

Il y a une musique – respirations haletantes – gémissements – une longue plainte enfermée dans cette pièce insonorisée, le bruit de notre débauche, celle de mon corps qui plonge en lui lentement et lentement et longuement pour la première, la deuxième, la millième fois, mon corps qui plonge dans le sien duquel émane cette douce mélopée, musique que j'écouterais des heures durant, que j'écoute depuis des heures, des minutes, des jours, que j'écouterais jusqu'à la fin des temps peut-être, le temps qui n'existe presque plus – plus pour longtemps – tapi dans quelque coin, qui prend son temps et qui n'a plus sa _raison d'être_ dans ce lieu dénué de la moindre raison, de la moindre logique, une musique qui résonne longuement, longuement, qui s'étend là où il n'y a aucune place pour s'étendre.

Il y a une chaleur qui part de mon cœur et s'étend dans tout mon corps, une chaleur qui colore ses joues, son corps au complet, cette chaleur qui nous lie et nous relit, une chaleur qui se communique de lui à moi et de moi à lui, une chaleur que nous partageons et qui s'étend dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à la rendre tiède, moite, nos peaux humides de sueur, de tiédeur, qui rendent l'air irrespirable et lui donnent une odeur immonde – merveilleuse – une odeur qui n'est pas la sienne, ni la mienne, ni aucune autre, un parfum qui n'a pas de nom ni de créateur mais qui a la plus belle – intolérable – flagrance au monde.

Il y a un prénom – « Kasuka » – qui tombe dans son oreille – « Kasuka » – qui se répète – « Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka » – jusqu'à en perdre une syllabe – « Kasu Kasu Kasu » – deux syllabes qui sonnent et re-sonnent et résonnent dans l'air vicié que je respire et expire tout à la fois, dans un constant duel entre l'essoufflement et la passion, un constant combat que mène mon instinct de survie à cette concupiscence où la survie n'a plus lieu d'être, une litanie qui dure et dure et son prénom – « Kasuka » – qui le rend plus réel, plus tangible, plus présent, que je répète pour ne pas l'oublier, pour ne pas me perdre dans cette passion qui n'a plus rien de naturel, qui n'a jamais rien eu de naturel et qui pourtant n'a rien d'artificiel, cette même passion qui est dirigée vers lui mais qui me l'éloigne toujours plus, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à le perdre dans l'étendue de ma propre passion qui le submerge, qui l'étouffe et m'étouffe tout à la fois, son nom que je répète – « Kasuka, Kasu... suka, Sukasu » – jusqu'à en perdre le sens, jusqu'à ne plus savoir si je l'imagine, jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce qu'il représente, jusqu'à ne plus _savoir_.

Il y a un prénom – « Appelle-moi Shizuo » – un prénom – « S'il te plait » – une plainte – « Je t'en prie » – une complainte – « Appelle-moi Shizuo » – qui se perd – « Sh-shizuo » – qui se perd dans sa voix – « Shizuo! » – trois syllabes – « Shi » – qui lui sont – « zu » – _interdites_ – « o » –, trois syllabes qui se perdent dans mon oreille, s'y complaisent et y restent imprimées à jamais, un prénom qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer, un prénom qu'il ne devrait pas lancer comme un appel à la luxure, comme un appel à plonger en lui plus et plus encore, un son qui a perdu son sens premier, qui revêt celui de la passion qui le submerge, s'empare de son être et du mien, un prénom qui revêt le sens de cette longue décadence dans laquelle nous nous plongeons de notre propre gré.

Il y a des vêtements – pêlemêle – par terre – des vêtements dont l'utilité n'existe plus, dont l'existence même est blasphématoire dans cet univers où le sacré – le _sacré_ – n'a rien de sacré, cette boule informe qui git par terre au milieu de la pièce, ces mêmes bouts de tissus qui ont été enlevés avec une telle hâte que certains sont déchirés à jamais, brisés comme je suis en train de le briser, lui sous moi qui gémis et qui ne songe pas aux vêtements, qui n'y songera peut-être plus jamais, que sa nudité habille de la plus belle façon qui soit, sa nudité dans laquelle je me perds une fois de plus, ce corps irréel que je touche et touche pour me rappeler qu'il est bien là, que je suis bien en lui et qu'il est bien ici, que tout cela n'est pas – n'est plus – un rêve – un cauchemar? – que tout cela n'est pas un fantasme – _immoral_ – mais une réalité – irréelle? – une réalité diffuse, une réalité qui me glisse entre les doigts qui parcourt sa peau encore une fois – encore une fois – qui parcourt sa peau et en retient toute la douceur, la texture, s'en remémore pour ne pas l'_oublier_, pour ne pas oublier et en retenir un _souvenir_, un souvenir qui n'existera peut-être jamais.

Il y a un gout – exquis – magnifique – un gout qui passe sur ma langue qui passe sur sa peau longuement et lentement et toujours plus, un gout qui se perd dans le liquide qui sert à le gouter, une langue qui rencontre la mienne pour toujours – à toujours – à jamais – pour jamais – une langue qui rencontre la mienne et des lèvres qui se posent partout sur lui, partout sur moi, dans son cou, sur mon front, sur ses paupières, des lèvres qui goutent et une langue qui touche, un mélange de saveurs qui se mélange tant et tant qu'il n'en devient plus qu'un – _un_ – seul et unique – _unique_ – une flaveur qui n'appartient qu'à cet instant – sans fin – cet instant qui s'étend et s'étend, une flaveur qui ne sortira pas d'ici parce que _nous n'en sortirons pas_.

Il y a le brun de ses yeux – de ses iris – qui me regardent comme elles ne m'ont jamais regardé, qui me scrutent et me voient tel que je suis – _monstre_ – tel que j'aimerais être – _humain_ – tel qu'il voudrait que je sois – « Shizuo! » – tel que je ne le serai plus jamais – « Grand frère! » – il me voit et me comprend et _m'incomprend_, il me regarde et ne me regarde pas, ses paupières se relèvent et retombent tout aussi facilement, il me voit sans me regarder et me regarde sans me voir, le brun de ses yeux se perd dans celui des miens – identique, identique parce que du même sang – les miens qui le regardent sans en perdre une seule seconde, un seul détail, un seul instant, qui le scrutent – l'admirent – l'aiment – le détruisent lentement mais surement, le brun de ses cheveux dans lesquels ma main se perd une fois de plus, dans lesquels plus rien n'a de sens, ses cheveux qui chatouillent mon cou, mes joues, ses cheveux qui lui bloquent la vue et que j'enlève de ses yeux bruns qui me regardent toujours plus et me voient _pour de vrai_.

Il y a des draps, les draps que je sens de mes mains, ces draps qu'il empoigne sous la douleur – la souffrance – l'agonie – que je lui fais subir, ces draps qu'il empoigne sous le plaisir – la jouissance – l'allégresse – que je lui fais ressentir, ces draps qui ont depuis longtemps perdu leur utilité première – recouvrir – pour le découvrir plus encore, pour me l'offrir nu et à ma merci, me l'offrir tout entier, ces draps qui me le livrent pour que je m'y perde une fois de plus, toujours plus, ce tissu qui ne garde que la douceur du tissu qui n'égale pas – n'égalera jamais – celle de sa peau.

Il y a un aveu – « Je t'aime » – un aveu – « Moi aussi » – un appel à l'aide – « Kasuka, je t'aime » – un appel à l'aide – « Shizuo, Shizuo, je t'aime » – sans cesse répété, sans cesse répété pour ne pas l'oublier, pour ne pas oublier qu'il existe des sentiments – une émotion plus forte que tout – derrière cette débauche, derrière ce lent glissement vers le fond, vers notre propre fin, pour nous rappeler qu'il nous reste une rationalité – une _raison_ – qu'il nous reste une humanité que nous n'avons pas encore perdue – pas encore – à laquelle nous nous raccrochons par ces mots – « Je t'aime » – qui n'ont pas encore perdu leur sens, qui retentissent encore comme la vérité – la réalité – de nos sentiments qui nous ont poussés vers cet abime dans lequel nous nous enfonçons pendant que je m'enfonce en lui, lentement et tendrement, pendant que je m'enfonce en lui, lentement, lentement.

Il y a des mains, ses mains qui se plongent dans mes cheveux, ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans mon dos, ses doigts qui empoignent les draps sous la douleur, ses mains qui se joignent aux miennes, ses doigts qui entrelacent mes propres doigts pour me rappeler une tendresse que je n'ai pas oubliée, pour me rappeler que cet acte a un sens – a déjà eu un sens – et que ce sens prend tout son sens dans cet entrelacement de doigts, ses mains froides qui parcourt mon corps chaud – trop chaud – ses mains froides qui n'arrivent pas à me refroidir complètement, ces mains qui empoignent mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder et à le voir, pour me forcer à constater une fois de plus la profondeur de ses yeux, pour me forcer à constater le reflet de ma propre passion dans ses iris.

Il y a une douleur – souffrance sans nom – qu'il ne faut pas nommer, qui ne doit pas être mise en mots, une douleur qui se répercutent sur les murs de cette pièce, en sali toujours plus l'air, la douleur que je lui impose et qui s'impose à moi, cette même douleur qu'il ressent plus que jamais auparavant – que jamais _auparaprès_ – une douleur purement physique qui lui tire des cris de souffrance toujours plus aigus – plus _graves_ – toujours plus profonds, plus excitants, toujours plus sublimes – mélodieux – grinçants – une douleur purement physique qui empoigne ma poitrine que j'empoigne avec douleur et souffrance, une douleur qui a pris forme physique et qui s'étend entre nous – sur nous – en nous – qui nous tache toujours plus et nous enfonce toujours plus, toujours plus.

Il y a une douleur – sans nom – une souffrance purement morale, une émotion – qui transperce le cœur – une hésitation – « Est-ce que... » – une question – « ...nous devrions? » – une question que nous ne pouvons plus poser, qu'il n'est plus possible de poser, une question dont la réponse n'a aucun impact sur la réalité, une question qui n'est que souffrance – « Shizuo, pourquoi? » – une question qu'il ne faudrait – « Pourquoi... » – _jamais_ – « ...sommes-nous... » – _poser_ – « ...frères? » – une question sans réponse, d'une cruauté – immoralité – sans nom, une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse, une question dont la réponse est intolérable – « Kasuka, appelle-moi Shizuo! » – dont la vraie réponse se trouve cachée sous un voile d'incertitude, de déni, de fuite de la réalité – « Kasuka, appelle-moi par mon prénom, je t'en prie... ».

Il y a une bête – un monstre – une créature – qui se cache en nous, qui se cache au plus profond de ce même corps dans lequel je m'enfonce – me perds – perds mon humanité une fois de plus, un monstre qui me fait ressentir une attirance – _sexuelle_ – pour mon propre frère, une bête qui se manifeste dans cet acte partagé – _consentant_ – qui nous lie, une créature qui, tapie dans son corps, au plus profond de lui, n'attendait que ma perte de contrôle, que mon manque de contrôle – mon _instabilité_ – pour éclore et le souiller de ma propre présence, un monstre – patient – qui attendait que je lâche prise pour l'emprisonner dans ma propre passion, pour le briser à jamais – à jamais – _à jamais..._


End file.
